


Thor's Hammer

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Drabble, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for Neville100 prompt 399: New Man.





	Thor's Hammer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Neville100 prompt 399: New Man.

"Wanking again last night, eh, Neville?" Ron said, nudging Harry in the arm.

Neville pulled his hand away from his right biceps which he'd been rubbing absent-mindedly.

Harry gave Neville a sympathetic look as he replied, "He was working hard in the greenhouses yesterday, weren't you, Neville?"

"I thought it might have been Thor," Luna said serenely as she departed the eighth year table.

"A new man, is it?" Ron said, biting into a sausage obscenely.

"You're disgusting, Ron." Hermione turned her back on them and kept talking to Ginny.

"You know Luna." Neville shrugged and everyone mumbled their agreement.

~*~

How Luna always seemed to know things was a mystery to Neville.

It had been a session with _Thor's Hammer: the sex toy for the man who wants a real pounding_ which had overworked Neville's right arm.

After Sprout had left for the evening, Neville had tidied up and raced to the shower in Greenhouse 4 to try out the new toy.

What a glorious, toe-curling, earth-shattering wank that had been. 

When his knees gave out, his arm crashed into a shelf, keeping him upright but making his muscles that much sorer. 

Worth it, though, he thought with a shiver.


End file.
